


Full Moon Ficlet #424 - Ides of March

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Fun, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek and Stiles discuss the Ides of March at a Renaissance Faire.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #424: Ides of March





	Full Moon Ficlet #424 - Ides of March

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings & Salutations!
> 
> This is super short but hopefully still enjoyable. Big thank you to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for betaing this!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

“Beware the Ides of March,” the woman called out to them as they wandered past the fortune teller’s tent. 

Derek scoffed at the over-the-top antics of the performers at the street fair. Stiles fidgeted next to him. “Don’t tell me you take that seriously?” Derek commented, surprised because usually, Stiles was much more level-headed.

“Caesar didn’t take it seriously and look at what happened to him,” Stiles countered.

“They named a salad after him.” Derek twisted his lips together. “Wonder what a Hale Salad would be like?”

“Bitter greens and bleu cheese dressing,” Stiles muttered, ducking when Derek tried to smack him on the back of the head. He was getting far too good at predicting his actions. “You know originally, the Ides of March was the first full moon of the new year.”

“Of course you know that,” Derek said, stopping in front of a stand selling turkey legs and fresh-squeezed lemonade. 

“Shouldn’t you know that? Isn’t it in the werewolf history books?” Stiles asked, digging in his pocket for his wallet and pouting when Derek grabbed it and shoved it back into the pocket. “It’s also about settling debts. So, I don’t want to be owing you money.”

“You won’t owe me money. This is a date and I asked you, so I pay,” Derek reminded him, sighing and questioning every decision he’d ever made since the day he’d found two dumbass teenagers wandering through the preserve looking for a lost inhaler.

“Knew I’d get you to admit this is a date,” Stiles said, grinning and taking off running when Derek let out a frustrated growl. “Good thing we didn’t order any food yet,” Stiles called back over his shoulder, darting through the crowds of people and thinking this was the best first date ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are food for a writer's soul!
> 
> Come say 'hi' on Twitter (JolynnMG) or tumblr (josjournal).


End file.
